Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast Fist, for All Time...
is the forty-ninth and final episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the conclusion of Gekiranger''s six-episode endgame storyline. Synopsis Jan, Ran and Retsu must complete a final round of training as ordained by Rio in order to finally gain the means to stop the immortal Long and complete the unity of the Beast-Fist arts. Plot After Long survives Rio's attempt on his life, the Gekiranger battle him for the sake of Rio and Mele, bent on defeating him in spite of the fact that he's immortal. Long assumes his fighting form and overpowers the Gekirangers before attacking the city to take on the task of destroying the world himself. The Gekirangers follow, but Jan, Ran, and Retsu are suddenly overcome as the Ringi Rio had placed on them earlier finally takes effect. The three find themselves in a dream version of the Rin Jū Hall, where Rio and Mele reveal the three Kenma in human form. The three Kenma then teach the Gekirangers to master their fighting styles and ultimate technique. Meanwhile, Gou and Ken battle Long on their own, losing to him until the seven Kensei arrive to restrain him in vain as obligated by their Jūken way. But Long breaks loose of their Geki Waza and defeat all seven singlehandedly. But Sha Fu reveals they were a distraction as the three Gekirangers arrive, mastering the Kenmas' power to finish Rio's plan and the means to defeat Long: bringing the two Jūken schools back into one. Combining their Geki with the Rinki Rio provided them, the three Gekirangers manage to turn the tables on Long, though he still isn't concerned because they can't kill him. The Gekirangers reveal that don't need to as they use the Ringi of Kenma, Dōkokugan, to seal Long away into a golden orb. After pondering on what to do with the sealed Long, Jan suggests to be his jailer, with him, Ran, and Retsu deciding to take their own students to ensure Long would never be freed. Three months later, both Ran and Retsu become teachers, teaching the Jūken to their own pupils with Natsume as Retsu's disciple as Jan gives them, Miki, and Xia Fu his goodbyes before taking his leave to see the world and teach the Jūken. He then visits Ken at SCRTC Meisters, and then Gou as he and Bae take their own leave to make up for lost time, before beginning his journey. Months later, while showing his skills to a group of children in Hong Kong, Jan meets a boy who looks similar to a young Rio, taking him under his wing. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Boy: Notes meets Go-On Red.]] *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 3, . Starting the following week, Gekiranger was replaced by Engine Sentai Go-Onger in the Super Hero Time line-up. *A promo for the next series, Engine Sentai Go-Onger, was shown at the end of the episode's original broadcast with the preview for GP 01 *Also, as is recent Sentai tradition of a "passing the torch" segment after the ending credits of the series finale: the red warrior of the series that has just ended (GekiRed) interacts with the red warrior (Go-On Red) of the upcoming series. *A unique element of the final episode of Gekiranger is that the title continues to number the "Lessons" for the title instead of stating this as the "Final Lesson"; it is the most recent Sentai (outside series that don't use special numbering like Gokaiger and Zyuohger) to count the final episode as an episode and not as the "Final" episode. **Though Goseiger likewise doesn't count it's final episode as the "Final" episode, their "final story" is actually a video special. DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny, Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories, Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path, Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist and ''Lesson 49: Zun-Zun! The Beast-Fist, for All Time.... http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html'' References See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Michiko Yokote